This invention relates to dielectric resonators, and more specifically, to the mounting of dielectric resonators in a waveguide.
Waveguides are used for transmitting frequencies above 1 GHz, since coaxial cable becomes too lossy. A waveguide is a tube fabricated from one or more of the commonly known conductive metals, and is usually formed in a circular or rectangular shape. Energy, in the form of electromagnetic waves, is transmitted through the waveguide, with no electromagnetic effects being evident on the exterior of the waveguide.
A dielectric filter is provided within a waveguide by mounting one or more dielectric resonators therein. One problem with dielectric resonators is supporting them in waveguides. It is known to bond dielectric resonators to a waveguide by means of glue or adhesive. It is also known to mount dielectric resonators employing rigid supports. Both these known techniques introduces losses. Glues and adhesive absorb microwaves anhd cause appreciable loss even in the quantities used to bond a resonator in a waveguide. Rigid supports expand and contract with changes in temperature and may move the dielectric resonator or may subject it to stress. The present invention affords a simple and inexpensive solution that will maintain dielectric resonators in their desired positons without subjecting them to stress and without introducing losses that lower the Q.